Clarke and Lexa: the reunion
by The Silver Souls
Summary: Mount Weather has fallen. Clarke is now living in the bunker she and Finn founded. Commander Lexa ordered the grounders to find the leader of the Sky People and Clarke doesn't have any choice: she must go to Polis to speak with the one who betrayed her.
1. The reunion

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction. My first language is French so I will apologize if there are any grammar mistakes: I am doing the best I can. Thanks and enjoy reading.**

After Clarke said goodbye to her friends, she decided to live alone. It was what she needed back then, her mind wandering from Lexa's decision to make a deal with Mount Weather and her own decision… to pull the lever that killed children and innocent people. She killed everyone in Mount Weather. After rescuing her mother, the young leader knew she wouldn't be able to stay with her people. She had too many remorse to be able to look at them like nothing happened. She needed to fight her inner demons in order to become who she really was.

A few months have passed since she left, at least two or three. Clarke was living in the bunker she found with Finn when they were escaping the acid fog of Mount Weather. It was smelling awful and she had to remove the dead grounder's body, the one shot by Finn, but she had her own shelter. She knew nobody would come there, not even Bellamy. There, in this bunker, she was safe from the many dangers of the forest. Even though she was feeling incredibly alone, she knew things would only get better. Eventually, she'd stopped crying herself to sleep. She stopped blaming Lexa for her deal with their common enemy. She did what she had to do to safe her people, that's all. Clarke did the same thing when she shot Dante, in order to save her mom. They were all painful decisions to make, but it was a necessity. The things that happened were not her fault – not entirely.

One day, she went for a walk in the forest for distraction. She always admired the beauty of the earth, everything about it: the smells the trees, the flowers, the rivers, the clouds… she never saw clouds when she was in space, not like this. She was happy to feel the wind in her long blonde hair. A smile appeared on her lips as she continues walking. For a moment, she forgot about all the things she'd done while they were at war.

Suddenly, she hears a noise, a branch cracking like someone stepped on it. She knew it wasn't an animal for some reasons. She took her knife out and looked around her, trying to find someone. She was not afraid, only a bit mad that someone followed her and interrupted her. Maybe it was a spy, but from the Trikru or the Ark?

"Show yourself" Said Clarke with autority, still looking around.

She knows she'd already be dead by now if that someone wanted to kill her. The girl jumped of a tree, landing right in front of the Skaikru leader, taking her by surprise. Clarke almost cut her. She was taller than her, but looked younger. She had long dark hair with braids.

"What do you want from me?" She asks.

The young grounder mumbled something in Trigedasleng. This girl wasn't a warrior, she was a messenger. Clarke knew because she wouldn't talk to her in English, like warriors do when they are around Sky people. Clarke raised an eyebrow and sight. She knew only a few words from this language and the girl must have figured it out.

"_Heda_." She replied.

Clarke knew she was talking about her Commander, Lexa. The Trikru leader wanted to see her and the blonde girl knew nobody could refuse that. It was an order, not a request. Clarke nodded and followed the girl, even though she wasn't happy to meet Lexa. All she wanted was to be alone, have some time to think of herself.

Clarke thought that this could have been a trap, because many grounders wasn't agreeing with their leader's decision to make a truce with the Sky People, especially when Finn killed 18 innocent grounders. Finn paid with his life, but this didn't mean everything was forgotten. Things were more complicated than that. Sky people invaded their territory twice, first with the 100's dropship and second when they brought the Ark to the ground.

Clarke started to hear voices and she saw the walls of a grounder village. This one was way bigger than Tondc. "This must be Polis" she said. She remembered Lexa asking her to come with her to this village, after the war against Mount Weather. Things didn't ended as planned, but here she was, about to meet the Commander again. She was feeling a bit nervous. The grounder nodded when she heard Clarke, confirming it was the right city.

Looking at the ground, Clarke was avoiding every grounder's look. She didn't paid attention to the city while she followed the girl, but it took a while to get to the destination. She stopped near a tent guarded by two warriors and made a little movement with her hand, giving Clarke the right to come inside. She entered the tent looking like all the others tents, there was really nothing special about it. Maybe she expected more from Lexa because she is the Commander?

"I've been looking for you, Clarke of the Sky People" A voice said.

Of course, it could only be her. Clarke's heart stopped for a second and she finally saw the Commander. No war paint and dressed like… everyone else. In a dress. She was looking really good, but Clarke was trying to not get distracted from the way she looked. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"What can I do for you?" Clarke asks without trying not to be offensive.

She approaches and looks at her. She seemed a little disappointed by Clarke's reaction, perhaps was expecting something else, more from their reunion. She must have heard all of the horrible things she did in Mount Weather – all the grounders must have too.

"Well, I once invited you to Polis" She replied with a serious face.

"Before making a deal with the Mountain Men and leaving me and my people to death, yes. I thought it would be clear that I wouldn't come" She argued.

"But here you are."

Clarke can see the shadow of a smile on Lexa's lips and she sigh. The only reason she was there was because the Commander ordered to see the leader of the Sky people, not for any other reason.

"Lexa, please." She looks away, knowing that the Commander was getting closer to her, gazing at her face. Clarke had trouble to swallow, this situation was making her nervous. "I do understand that you did the deal to save your people. But what I've done back there…"

"I heard about it, of course." Clarke looked up to see her expression, but she wasn't showing any, like always. "You made painful decision, but you had to. Because you are the leader of your people, Clarke."

"I was." Clarke hands started shaking and she turned her back on Lexa, looking up. She felt the tears coming down her cheeks and couldn't control them.

"I killed innocent people – children, the one that helped us from inside. I have their blood on my hands and this is driving me crazy. I saw them…" She stopped, trying to describe what she saw. She couldn't.

She remembered them lying on the floor, struggling desperately to find clean air. Their face were burning because of the radiations. Clarke thought of Jasper, holding the dead body of Maya. She knew he would never forgive her for pulling that lever. Maya was dead. Everyone was dead.

"You can deal with the pain. You are strong, Clarke" She said soflty.

"You weren't there Lexa, when I needed you..." She replied.

She shivers when she feels Lexa's hand on her shoulder. She turns around, looking her. She didn't know what to feel: sadness or anger? She couldn't decide. Clarke broke into tears and pushed Lexa's arm away. She tried to stop crying, wiping her tears from her cheeks. In some ways, she didn't wanted Lexa to see her like that.

"I am here now" The Commander replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, just… shut… up." She snapped. Lexa wasn't sure how to react. Clarke was impolite and she wasn't supposed to let anybody talk to her this way, but she couldn't think of herself punishing Clarke. She sighed.

Clarke stepped closer, looking Lexa right in her eyes. The Sky girl took her by surprise, pushing her on the ground. Lexa grabbed her, taking her down with her. She turned the situation to her advantage, maybe only because of her strength and reflexes. She rolled and finished to be on top of Clarke, holding her arms near her face thorn with anger and sadness. The girl was still trying to push her back, but Lexa was way better in combat than her. The situation got complicated when she realised she was in a dress. It wasn't like her warrior outfit, she couldn't move like she was used to.

She quickly forced Clarke in a position where she couldn't move. "Stop this right now, Clarke." She begged. "I don't want to hurt you." The girl looked at the Commander and stopped crying.

"You already did."


	2. The fight

Lexa was over Clarke, looking at her. She was trying to keep her emotions to herself, but it was hard. She felt that the blonde woman needed her more than ever, but she was the Commander. She cannot let herself distracted by this. She forced Clarke to stop fighting.

"I had to make a choice, Clarke. Emerson didn't gave me hours to think. More blood would have been spilled without this deal." She explained, looking at Clarke. "I tried to figure out a way out of this without having to leave your people behind."

"Fuck off, Lexa! You are the great Commander of Trikru, you could have done anything." She tried to escape from Lexa's grab without anything conclusive. "Get off me!"

Lexa knew that Clarke was right at some point. She could have commanded to kill Emerson and saved the Sky people from the Mountain Men. But not without blood being spilled. Grounder's blood. Her warriors. "Listen, Clarke. Don't do something you'll regret, you know my guards are outside and they'll come if they hear you attacking me."

"I don't care!" She replied. If a look could kill…

Lexa couldn't think of hurting her. She specified that anyone attacking Clarke was attacking her and nobody wants to attack the Commander. The blonde girl was still fighting to escape her opponent, avoiding Lexa's gaze.

"Fighting me will fix anything. Also, you know I am stronger than you, I could stay in this position forever."

"Whatever"

"Get it together, Clarke." The Commander begged. It was unusual for her to beg for something, but she didn't wanted to use her power over the Sky girl. They were equals. Clarke sighed loudly and stopped fighting, finally hearing the desperation into Lexa's voice. "Fine" She replied.

The grounder stood up, letting go of Clarke. She offered her hand to help her get up, but she refused. She was being childish. She crossed her arms over her breast and Lexa looked down at herself. She was looking awful, thanks to Clarke. She sighed and the Sky girl wiped the last tear of her face. The situation was very awkward.

"Better?" Asked Lexa, slowly.

Clarke didn't wanted to answer that question, Lexa already knew she was not. She stepped closer and put her hands around the Commander's waist. It was unusual for both of them to be that close, but all Clarke needed was a hug from someone. Lexa got stiff for a moment, unable to know how to react to this. Her heart was beating fast and all she could think of was Clarke's face close to hers. Clarke sighed again. "Hug me, you idiot." Lexa immediately obeys, forgetting that nobody was supposed to speak to her that way, wrapping the girl's body with her arms. This was weird, yet feeling good.

"I'm sorry, Lexa."

"What for?" She asked.

"Blaming you for everything. I pretend to hate you so I could put the blame on you. You're a great Commander, you did what you had to do."

"Well, Clarke, I do share the blame with you. I may be a good Commander to my people, I was an awful person with you."

"You did hurt me. But without that, my people would either still be in Mount Weather or be dead." She said.

The Commander stepped back and looked at Clarke, her eyes still red from her beak down. The shadow of a smile covered Lexa's lipss she touched the girl's cheek with her hand. "I never intended to hurt you, Clarke of the Sky People."

"I know," She whispered, looking her beautiful green eyes.

They stood there, close to each other into an awkward pose. Indra walked in at this moment and stopped walking, a bit shocked by the scene. The general never thought she'd see the Commander close to another human being, since Costia's death. She cleared her throat and said: "_Heda_, the feast is ready."

Interrupted by her general, Lexa sighed and nodded to the black woman. "Of course. We'll be there in five minutes." She looked at her and commanded: "Now, let us."

Indra vanished in seconds and the two young leaders were alone again. Clarke could still feel Lexa's hand on her face. She blushed when the Commander looked her in the eyes. "A feast? What for?"

"To celebrate the falling of Mount Weather, the rebuilding of Tondc. We have our people back Clarke, this is a good day to celebrate." She said with a small smile.

"Our people?" She noticed.

"I know I should have told you before, but some of your friends insisted to see you. Especially the one named Bellamy." She replied, still smiling.

"What? They are here?" She asked.

She didn't know how to feel about that. Last time they saw them, it was on their way back to Camp Jaha. Right after, Clarke left them without saying goodbye to anyone but Bellamy. She didn't even saw her mother. Abby must really be worried about her. Or angry. She didn't had news from her daughter for several months.

"Is my mom here?" She wondered.

"No, Clarke. The ones who are here are Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, and Raven. Would you like to meet them now?"

"Yes!" Clarke answered without hesitation.

She lean her body against Lexa's and softly kissed her cheek. The Commander blushed a bit before putting on her no emotion's mask.

Clarke had butterflies in her stomach. She was both excited and scared to see her friends. Only four of them moved to Polis from Camp Jaha, only to see her. She couldn't say she wasn't happy. She felt very alone out there, in the woods.

She joined the feast with Lexa and two of her warriors, excluding Indra. At the moment she saw her friends, Clarke smiled and ran towards them. They hugged her one at the time, Lexa observing them. It was good to finally see the sky girl with a large smile on her face. It made Lexa's heart melt.

"You care a lot about her" Indra pointed.

Since there was no more war to fight, Lexa dropped her barriers. It was a good evening and everyone was enjoying the feast. If everyone was happy, the Commander was. She glanced at her general.

"Yes, of course. She is a precious ally." She responded.

"But the way you look at her…" The general started, but got interrupted by the Commander.

"Indra, the way I look at her doesn't concern you." She said.

"I understand, Heda." She walked away, joining a group of grounders to have a bite of cooked meat.


	3. The speech

Clarke was feeling very happy, at this moment. She missed them more than she let them know. She missed everything about them: their face, their smile, their laugh, even the sound of their voice. She forgot why she left and appreciated this reunion. There was still so many questions Clarke wanted to ask them, yet she wasn't talking. She was observing them silently, eating a piece of meat a grounder offered her. She also knew something wasn't normal. She was thinking about Jasper – maybe he didn't forgave her for killing Maya. Because she knew she wouldn't have if he killed the one she loved.

The grounder's music was good: drums and people singing in Trigedasleng. The feast was an obvious success, everyone looked happier than ever. The sky girl looked around and caught Lexa's eyes staring at her. The Commander saw her, avoided her look and started to walk towards her tent.

"You should go see her, Clarke." Said Raven with a smile on her lips.

"I don't really feel like talking –. " Clarke started, but got interrupted by her friend again.

"At least go thank her. You're back. Feast is nice, food is delicious." She added.

Raven got a point: it would be rude not to thank their host for her hospitality. Clarke nodded and took the last bite of her meat. She got up and walked to Lexa's tent. The two warriors in charge of protecting the Commander let her pass without saying anything. She was expecting Clarke already.

The brunette changed clothes, putting on something close to her Commander's outfit. Clarke noticed how young she looked, especially without war paint and armor. She looked innocent, just like her when the Ark decided to send the 100 to the ground. Clarke smiled lightly and said:

"Thank you for this feast. My friends are really enjoying it."

"Are you?" She asked, getting slightly closer to the sky girl.

"My thoughts are somewhere else. All I can think is… why? You had no reason to keep the alliance between our people. How did that happened?" She raised a brow. "I doubt my people reacted like everything was fine…"

Lexa nodded. It was time she explained some things to Clarke. "I had to know what happened in Mount Weather… if your people survived." The sky girl knew Lexa was worried more about her than the Sky people. "Bellamy was the one who came to me first, so we could talk about a peace or something similar. He didn't wanted any of you harm or killed."

"That's unusual. Bellamy never trusted a grounder before." She stated.

"He changed the moment you left, he told me." She looked into Clarke's blue eyes. "He gained your people's respect by leading your people when you were gone. He did well." She continued.

Clarke felt happy for Bellamy: all he ever wanted was to be a part of something – a change. "I am happy to hear that this alliance benefits our people, one way or another. Anything else?"

"My best warriors are teaching some of the Sky people to hunt, in return they help changing reapers back into men. We also have access to your healing technologies."

"This sounds good. Better than what I expected." She murmured.

Honestly, Clarke wasn't thinking an alliance would have been possible again, not after Lexa's deal with the Mountain men. She was wrong all along: her people made good decisions. No war was in sight. Everything was good. A silence took place and Clarke looked at the brunette. She missed her too, even though she didn't allowed herself to feel it weeks ago. She shivers when Lexa tilted her head, looking her lips. She never forget their kiss – a kiss full of hope and passion.

Clarke looked down a second and took a deep breath. "Lexa…" She said, getting closer to her. She thought about an hour or so before, when all she wanted to do was punch her and she felt stupid. She took a deep breath and caught her gaze again. This time, the sky girl was the one initiating the kiss. She lean forward and cupped Lexa's face with her hands. Hopefully, she kissed her back, taking her hands to Clarke's hips, getting their bodies closer.

Clarke eventually got out of breath and backed a bit, reaching to Lexa's neck. She kissed her warm skin and the Commander opened her mouth, shivering from the pleasure the sky girl was giving her. "Clarke we... shouldn't do this…" She felt the girl's hands going under her clothes, grabbing her waist, touching her finely defined body. She couldn't help it, she closed her eyes and pushed their bodies to the nearest table. Clarke smiled and let her hands move up a bit, teasing the Commander.

"Heda, you are requested for the… speech."

Lexa heard Clarke gasps and looked at the person who entered the tent. Of course, it was Indra, who was obviously shocked by what she saw. Maybe the general didn't expect to see the Commander in such position. "Indra, keep your mouth shut and get out. Now."

The Trikru leader took a deep breath and put her usual mask on. "Sorry Clarke." She said. "I must speak to my people. You should join your friends, I will talk to you soon." She stepped back and got out of the tent, leaving Clarke alone in the tent. Indra had this bad habit to show at the wrong moments.

The festivities keep going until the night. Grounders were dancing and singing songs, it was a good ambiance. Clarke caught Octavia dancing with Lincoln and Monty with Raven. It was quite a show to see them dance like grounders. She kept looking around, trying to find Lexa: she was nowhere. She couldn't vanish like that, she was the Commander, after all.

She saw Indra getting out of the tent with a furious look on her face, with a more furious look than usual. She knew Lexa was in there and she wanted to see her. One of her guards took a step on the side, blocking her way. "Heda needs to rest."

"Let me in." She ordered. "You know Sky people don't stop until they get what they want. Now, let me in."

The warrior wasn't happy about it, but he let her pass. Clarke entered the tent so see Lexa on her bed, looking at the ground. "What took you so long, Clarke of the Sky people?" She said with a smirk on her lips.

"I got held back by your guard." She answered, looking at her. "I heard you were tired."

"I was really busy today, between speeches and kisses. You know."

"So you do have a sense of humor?" Clarke said with a smile.

"It happens. When I am in a good mood."

"Oh, I see… tell me what made you like this?" She teased her.

The Commander smiled. A real smile and a beautiful one. "Indra doesn't approve you being here. She says you distract me and is still shocked for… walking on us."

Clarke smiled back, approached the bed and sat on it, close to Lexa. She took her hand and looked at her. "May I share your bed?" She asked. The woman nodded and the blonde removed her jacket and boots. She got inside the warm blankets and rest her head on a pillow, her eyes still on Lexa.

"When I walked in Camp Jaha for the first time, after Mount Weather… I thought you were dead, Clarke" Lexa confessed.

"I wish I were." The sky girl said without emotion, putting her hand on the grounder's shoulder to caress her skin. "But all I need was time. To slay my inner demons."

"I am happy you found peace." The Commander looked at her with a sleepy face. She was really exhausted, but was forcing herself to stay awake so she could talk to the sky girl.

"I found you." She kissed her cheek and pulled her body against hers. As soon as they got closer and positioned their body properly, Clarke wrapped up around Lexa, they felt asleep.


	4. The morning

The young Commander was the first one to wake up. She moved her head just a bit, looking at the sleeping Clarke on her shoulder. In this moment, Lexa knew she saw an angel. She smiled and didn't want to move more, just in case it wakes her up. She stayed in the same position for an hour or so, her eyes wandering on Clarke's lips to her closed eyes. She smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to wake up next to her.

She kept staring at her and eventually, the sky girl opened her eyes on an attentive brunette. They both smile at each other and Clarke spoke, with a little rusty morning voice. "Stop looking at me like that, you're creepy." She smiled and the grounder's heart melted.

Finally, Lexa decided it was time to change position, her muscles getting numb from the weight of Clarke's head. She moved on her side and held her head with her hand, so she could be a little over the blonde girl. "You're beautiful."

"Good morning to you too." Her eyes, blue like the oceans, were stuck on Lexa's. Her hands moved to the young Commander's cheek and caressed it slowly. She stretched her arms to wrap them around the brunette's neck and she moved closer. Clarke liked the proximity, the warmth of their bodies. "Come here."

Lexa, guided by Clarke, got closer to her face and slowly kissed her lips. Everything was about enjoying the moment, their moment. Nobody could take that away from them. The sky girl kissed back, taking the Commander's lower lips between hers. She felt Clarke's tongue slipping inside her mouth and she let hers shyly play with it. They kissed like this for minutes and Lexa had to a breath: Clarke was making her crazy. All this, she wasn't used to it – not anymore, not since Costia.

Clarke felt her pulling back a bit and looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" Lexa slightly shook her head. "Nothing, it just doesn't… feel real. You and me." She admitted, avoiding her gaze.

"Are you… afraid?" Clarke asked, seriously.

"I am."

"Lexa." The girl tilted her head and look at her lips. "Listen to me. I don't want to get out this bed and walk out. I feel good here. With you. There is nothing to be afraid." She smiled and kissed her lips again. And again. Until Lexa reacts, grabbing her waist and holding her body against hers, kissing her back with passion.

Clarke took her hands to Lexa's back, caressing her warm skin under her clothes. She seized the young commander's lower lip between her teeth and slowly pulled back. She wanted to tempt her, to feel her need to get more intimate than this. Her mouth reached Lexa's neck and as soon as she kissed her skin, Clarke heard a distinctive moan that made her smile.

Lexa was aroused and she was getting more turned on because Clarke was fully initiating this. She felt the hands behind her back slowly moving up, showing her perfect skin. Clarke eventually removed Lexa's top and threw it on the ground. "Clarke…"

"Shhht." She whispered into her ear. Her hands got more adventurous and got to Lexa's pants, unbuttoning them. Clarke's hands were slowly driving her nuts. She got up and guided the Commander on her back, lying on the bed. Clarke got on top of her, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Lexa felt Clarke looking at every inch of her body – it felt like a compliment to her. She took advantage and remove the blonde's top, with her bra. Clarke leaned on her to kiss her again, while the grounder started caressing her inner thighs. Both were blushing, trying to get over their shyness.

If they had previous sexual experiences, this didn't looked like it. Even though they needed to feel their bodies against their lover's, they were a bit clumsy. "I've never been… with a girl before." Clarke admitted.

Lexa smiled at her at her, lying on her back, contemplating the magnificent body of the young sky woman. "There is nothing to be afraid of." She reassures her. "Tell me if anything bothers you." It was important for Lexa to make Clarke comfortable. She had so much to share with her. She sat down, her sky girl still sitting on her.

After spending the morning in bed, skipping breakfast, Clarke looked at Lexa's scars on her body. She had a lot of them. It reminded her that she wasn't really familiar with the grounder's ways. "Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Anything." She replied, looking at her.

"Does it bother you to… keep this between us? I mean, for now. I don't know how your people will react, but I would like to wait before letting them know."

"Trikru people doesn't share much about their personal life. What about you?" She asked, caressing her hip.

"I don't feel like sharing either. Especially with my mother. I don't think she would agree, she seems to despise you."

Lexa laughed at this and grabbed her hand. "She might, but I think she wants your happiness first." She kissed Clarke's nose and smile.

"She sure have some strange ways to show it."


	5. The friend

Clarke and Lexa finally got dressed, taking their time. None of them was hungry, but they knew their people would eventually understand that something was unusual. Clarke was the first one to leave the tent, trying to repress a smile on her lips. She started looking around, admiring the beauty of the city named Polis. Grounders were everywhere, every one of them doing something – training, coming back from a hunt, making weapons. Children were running around adults. This was it. This was life like Clarke never seen it before.

She walked amongst the grounders, not worrying about Lexa: she knew she will not come of her tent right away. She would wait minutes, just in case. Lost in her thoughts about the beauty of the place, Raven came by her side.

"Hey Clarke."

The blonde girl must have jumped feet from the ground. "You scared the shit out of me!"

The mechanic laughed and gave her a little tap on the shoulder. She looked happy. Raven got through a lot, so it was surprising to see her with a bright smile on her lips. She had a rough past, her boyfriend got sent to Earth without being able to say goodbye, she patched up an over 100 years old machine and got to the ground – by herself. Everything while Finn, the love of her life, was falling in love for another girl… who was nobody else than Clarke. It was a miracle Raven would still talk to her after everything she had done: sleeping with Finn and killing him on the shocked eyes of every sky people.

Don't forget to mention Murphy shot a bullet at her, which hit her spine. She had to suffer a surgery – without any medication. She lost the use of one of her leg. The grounders even tortured her because they thought she wanted to poison the Commander. She was still standing. After everything. And Clarke was the coward who ran away from her home because she couldn't stand that she had done horrible choices in her life. She had no right to whine about what she needed to do to save her people. Raven went through way worse than her. If someone deserved happiness, it was this young mechanic.

"You enjoyed last night? I saw you dancing with Monty." Clarke said, brushing off her thoughts about Raven's hard life.

"This doesn't seem like it, but he has some awesome dance moves. It was quite fun." She answered, smiling back at the blonde. "I was expecting a dance with you, young girl, but couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Oh, yeah? I was really tired, had a long day and stuff. I wasn't really prepared to see any of you here. I didn't expect to come here either." She answered.

"I can see you had a long talk with the Commander…" She looked at Clarke with a smile growing on her face. This was a clear hint.

Raven figured it out. Clarke tried to hide her surprise and frowned. "What?"

"Oh come on Clarke, I just saw you leaving her tent." She added, grabbing the blonde's arm and forcing her to stop walking. "I knew you guys had a thing, but…"

"Raven." She stared at her with a serious face. "We cannot talk about this here."

"Whoa, so it is true?" She kept going.

The place was full of grounders and it was full of ears that could hear them talk. Clarke knew the Commander said that her people were not really the 'open-relationship' kind of people. She also knew the last time Lexa was in love, her love was used against her. Costia got beheaded and Clarke didn't wanted to have the same treatment.

"Ok, come here." She walked away from the grounders and got closer to the woods, Raven behind her. She stopped and looked at the mechanic.

"So?" She demanded with a little smile. "Tell me, Clarke!"

"We… we have a thing. I don't know what it is yet, but there is…" The blonde girl swallowed. "Definitely something."

"Did she kiss you?" She smiled again. "Oh, maybe you kissed her?"

"Raven, ugh. This is getting awkward, you know..." She dropped, turning her back on her. Clarke was blushing and she didn't want Raven to see it, but the mechanic took her shoulders and turned her. The sky leader looked away and laughed.

"You did!" She exclaimed herself. "Was there only one kiss? Or more? When?"

"This is getting too far." She shook her head. Raven wasn't going to hear anything else from her. She crossed her on her chest and glance at her friend.

"Did you slept with…" She looked over Clarke's shoulder and said, like nothing: "Oh, good morning, Commander."

Clarke looked up to the sky and repressed a grimace. She turned around and saw Lexa's serious expression. The blonde girl had trouble keeping a straight face – she must have overheard their conversation.

"Good morning." Lexa said, looking at Raven. The Commander knew she would have a hard time trying to take off her eyes of Clarke's face if she met her eyes. She was avoiding it. "Your mother is here, Clarke."

Clarke almost choked on her words. She didn't expect to meet Abby that soon. She was not prepared for this, not at all. She glanced at the mechanic. "Raven?"

"Sorry Clarke, I had to tell her…" She apologized, rubbing the blonde's shoulder with her hand. She walked away, letting Clarke alone with Lexa.

"Are you ok? You have that weird look on your–" She started, but got interrupted by Clarke.

"Raven knows. She figured out." The sky leader dropped, looking at the ground. "No, I am not ok. My mom's here. Did she look mad?"

"I don't know." She answered, finally looking at her. Clarke caught her eyes for a second and started walking. "Guide me to her, please." Clarke demanded to Lexa.

Five minutes later, Clarke was in the Commander's tent with Lexa, patiently waiting for her mother. She was really nervous: her mom travelled at night time all the way from Camp Jaha only to see her. Would she be mad of happy to see her?

The tall woman entered the tent, followed by two of the Commander's warrior. A smile formed on her lips as she saw her daughter standing in front of her. "Clarke…" She couldn't say anything, she burst into tears and ran to grab her. She pressed her body against hers and Clarke found refuge in her shoulder. Tears started to form in her eyes and she couldn't hold it, she cried of joy. As both were hugging each other, Lexa got out the tent. She was happy for Clarke, but this family meeting was none of her business. She knew the girl she love was safe, her warriors were watching the entrance of the tent.

"How are you, baby girl?" Abby kissed her daughter's forehead and placed her blonde hair behind her hair. "I missed you so much." She was tired yet really happy to see her.

"Mom, I'm so… so sorry. I mm-missed you too." Abby cupped Clarke's face and wiped her tears off her red cheeks. "I'm sorry mom, I love you… I wanted.. I…"

"Shhht." The older woman whispered into Clarke's ear, caressing her back slowly. This calmed her daughter and she looked at her red and puffy blue eyes. "I am just happy to be here, with you. I understand why you had to leave, I'm just glad you're alive."

Clarke smiled at her mother. It was good to see her. In months, it was the first time she wasn't looking at herself like a monster. She was just a girl who needed the presence of her family and friends.

"Thank you, mom."


	6. The woods

Everything was going back into place and Clarke got her happiness back. She knew Lexa had a lot to do with it and she was really thankful to her. A smile on her face, the young sky girl felt a sudden need to walk into the woods. A week has passed and she asked her mother to give her more time before going back to Camp Jaha. Her request was taken seriously and Abby accepted to give her the time she needed – with the only exception that she would have to give news each week. This was a compromise Clarke was willing to do.

Clarke was walking near a creek, hands in her pockets. She was not that far from the grounder's village, so she could still hear noises and voices. She looked at the trees and inhale: the smells of the nature were unbelievable. She spent so much time on space, while there was life on Earth. She was happy to be there, but she couldn't kept thinking about her father: he was floated from the Ark. He never could set a foot on the ground, yet this was his biggest goal. Clarke was sad and realised she missed him so much: after all, her father was her confident.

She heard a noise and turned around quickly. She thought she was alone: her friends left in the morning, along with her mother, to Camp Jaha. She looked around and frowned. Nobody was there. Maybe that was just her?

When she turned to continue her walk, she almost screamed. Lexa was standing there, a little smirk on her face. Clarke had to repress doing her angry eyes, so she just looked up to the sky. "Really? You want to give me a heart attack, surprising me like that?" She sighed and started walking again, getting around the grounder girl.

"Sorry. I saw you sneak out of the village." She specified, walking along with the sky girl. "This is not safe to be alone out there."

"I have been alone for months, Lexa. I can handle myself very well." She added, giving her a serious look. She was right and she knew it.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Lexa admitted, looking at the trees.

"Or making sure I wasn't leaving?" Clarke softly asked. This wasn't a reproach, just a simple question.

"I… maybe." The Commander sighed. "I have been busy and I know your friends just left. I thought you would have considered going back to your village."

She grabbed Clarke's hand and stopped walking, forcing the blonde girl to do the same. She got closer to her, putting her forehead against Clarke's. She was used to get this close to the girl in her tent, because it was the place where they could have more intimacy. Here, in the woods, anyone could walk on them, but the Commander wasn't really afraid of that.

"You thought I'd leave you without telling you?" Clarke asked, trying to hide that she was a bit upset about it. She knew Lexa had trust issues, but she thought they wouldn't have this anymore.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got through my head, I… I just can't get you out of my head." She leaned to kiss Clarke's lips tenderly and the blonde kissed back.

At the moment her lips touched hers, Clarke forgot what she was upset for and her hand reached for Lexa's neck. While the grounder's hands pulled the sky girl's body closer. Clarke felt how desperate the Commander was, craving for her touch. It was obvious they were absolutely in love with each other. The blonde girl pulled back, looking her lover in the eyes.

"I don't want to leave you, Lexa. I told you, you should not be afraid…" She tilted her head on the side, giving her a little smile.

"I know… but last time I loved someone that much, she got captured by the Ice nation. They tortured her for days, they cut her…" She stopped, swallowing hardly. "They sent me her… head."

Clarke knew it, it was obvious: the Commander was still not over the horrible act of the Ice nation and she could understand it. The only thing was, the sky girl was repeating the 'last time I _loved_ someone that much' in her head and her heart was pumping into her chest.

"Lexa I…" She raised her hand and caressed the grounder's cheek. "You just said you love me." She smiled at her while Lexa was raising a brow.

"Oh, I…" She looked at Clarke's smile and said: "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

Her only response was another of Clarke's kiss, way more passionate than the last one. The Commander got surprised when she got pushed back against a tree. Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm not sure what this mean, Clarke." Yet, she knew exactly what it meant, she just wanted to hear it from the sky girl.

"I love you too, Lexa of the Tree people." She said, leaning to kiss her back. Lexa tried to switch position with Clarke, so she could be the one pushing her against the tree, but the blonde saw clear in her game and shook her head.

"No, you're not moving…" A smirk on her face, her hands moved to Lexa's belt, unbuckled it while looking Lexa right in the eyes. The Commander swallowed, eager to know what Clarke had in mind.

"I just decided you were mine today and nobody could change that." Her blue eyes got down on Lexa's body and the grounder saw her biting her lower lip. She brought her right hand to her lips and licked two fingers while Lexa was watching with attention. Her cheeks were burning.

Clarke's hand slipped through Lexa's pants, under her underwear. She found the Commander already aroused and her smile got bigger. "_Oh_." She said, touching her wet spot and starting to caress slowly. Lexa closed her eyes, breathing faster.

"_Clarke_." She moaned her name as the girl slipped a finger inside her. Nobody could make the Commander this way other than Clarke. She kissed the sky girl's jawline, then got to her neck. She sucked, kissed and bit her skin with tender. "Clarke, _keep going_…" She supplied the girl as she started rubbing her bundle of nerves. The blonde was proud of herself, making the great Commander, the one that reunited the twelve clans, leaning against a tree, moaning from the pleasure she was giving her.

"Clarke, keep going?" Clarke said, teasing her.

"_Please_." She answered, asking for more. Her voice had changed and the sky girl knew stopping would be torture, so she nodded and kept going harder. Lexa moaned harder and Clarke kissed her, obligating her to be quieter. Pleasure was distorting the grounder's face and she reached for Clarke's belt too, but Clarke denied Lexa to unbuckle it. There was no way she could escape the blonde's hands.

"Relax… I just want to show you what you make me really feel." She smiled and watched Lexa's closeted eyes, her mouth open.

"Oh my god." The girl whispered as two of Clarke's fingers entered inside her, while her thumb kept rubbing. She moaned and said the sky girl's name many times, knowing she was getting close to come undone. Clarke pushed her body against Lexa, knocking her against the tree. She felt her lover's body contract as she slipped another finger.

Her mouth opened and she came undone. Lexa took Clarke's arm, intimating her to stop. But she didn't and she made the Commander reach the seventh heaven. She moaned and open her eyes, looking at Clarke while she was slowly stopping her caresses. Lexa's whole body was shaking from her orgasm. Clarke was obviously happy that she made her come that way. She smiled at the grounder, who smiled back and close her eyes again. Clarke removed her wet hand from the pants and Lexa let herself slowly slip on the ground.

It took a while for the Commander to get to her normal face again. Her body stopped shaking but she was still not over that. "Clarke of the Sky people… You will not get away like this." She smiled at her. The blonde girl offered a hand and shook her head.

"You can always try… but not now. We should return to your people."

The grounder girl nodded as she got back on her feet, helped by Clarke. She kissed her on her lips and looked at her neck. She made a little smirk.

"Seems like I will have my revenge, after all."

There was a small hickey Lexa made when she was exploring Clarke's neck. The sky girl opened her eyes with surprise. She knew what she meant by the way she was looking at her skin.

"Oh no, you didn't! Lexa!"


	7. The fur blanket

The evening came and Clarke felt frustrated all day, mostly because of the hickey Lexa left on her skin. It was well situated for everyone to see. All she could think about was getting her revenge on the Commander. Her friends and mother had left in the morning to head back to Camp Jaha.

The surprise in Clarke's face when she saw her people coming back in Polis, claiming that a big storm was coming towards them, it was priceless. Lexa was occupied with the Commander's duties and the sky girl was left alone, greeting her friends, trying to cover the mark her lover left on her in the woods. Hopefully, it was dark enough so her mother didn't notice it. But Octavia did and Clarke saw the smile on her face getting bigger. It quickly started raining right after they arrived in the grounder's village, so Octavia took her friend's arm and dragged her into her tent.

"Clarke, oh my god!" She exclaimed herself, pushing the blonde's hair off her neck and shoulder. "Is that a hickey?"

"Hmm… No?" She replied, trying to find a way to escape from this conversation and change the topic. But it was so obvious and Octavia's face expression was really close to annoyance. Clarke kept telling her there was nothing between her and Lexa, but it was so damn obvious.

"Clarke," She sat on a blanket on the ground, forcing the blonde girl to sit too. "I know you and the Commander have a thing… she listens to you and agrees with you, she never does that with anybody."

"I love her." Clarke whispered and looked at Octavia, still smiling.

"I know. She loves you too and she has that way to look at you – like she could move ground and space only to be with you." Octavia took a long breath and asked her: "So… you guys made out yet?"

This girl was impossible, always choosing the right moment to say something like that. Clarke stared at her. Octavia already knew the answer and she only wanted to hear it from her friend. That was kind of twisted of her, but whatever. Clarke nodded after a few seconds and the brunette giggled like a thirteen years old girl.

"But don't tell anybody, please. I'm not ready for that."

"Not even Raven?"

Those two became best buds after the falling of Mount Weather. Both had a rough path but they seemed very happy to have each other. "Raven already knows." She saw the eyes of Octavia and she understood she was upset. Perhaps because her best friend didn't gave her the information or because Clarke told Raven before her. "She kind of figured out, I guess." Clarke added, playing with her hands.

"Figured out what?" Lexa entered the tent and looked at Octavia. She bowed her head and whispered a 'Heda'. Even though she wasn't the number one fan of the Commander, she knew she had to respect her because of her high rank. Lexa smiled at Clarke, her look staring at the mark on her neck. Then she sat with the two girls, removing a layer of wet clothes, surprising both of them. It wasn't the Commander, it was Lexa. She looked more relaxed than the usual. She looked like an actual young adult – not a fierce warrior that might have killed more people than Clarke would have guessed.

"Figured out you two have been sneaking out into the woods to act like horny teenagers." Octavia answered, showing her teeth. She loved to put Clarke in an uncomfortable situation – just like this one. Lexa looked at her with her serious face, then looked at Clarke. A glimpse of a smile on her lips.

"Octavia, I suggest you watch your words. This is no way to speak to the Commander." She said, still looking at Clarke. Octavia noticed the two other girls watching each other, but the Sky princess didn't mind. She smiled at Lexa and she touched her hand, situated on the ground, in front of her friend. She didn't really mind Octavia watching, but Octavia suddenly felt like she didn't belong there. The air was full of tension and she could feel Clarke was only waiting Octavia to leave the tent, without wanting to ask for it.

"And Octavia is out." The girl said while getting up. She left the tent and as soon as the two other girl knew they were alone, they kissed.

Lexa didn't wait to get on top of Clarke, pressing her against the cold ground. There was a fur blanket under them but it wasn't really like a bed. "Do you want to move to the bed…?" Clarke said between two kisses, letting her hands slide to Lexa's back, touching her boiling skin. The girl shook her head negatively. She wanted Clarke on the blanket and she wanted her now.

She moved back and took Clarke's pants off, along with her underwear. Since Clarke got her 'worked up' into the woods, she couldn't keep thinking about her all day long. It distracted her at this point that she had to stop the meeting and apologize to her counsellors. She removed Clarke's top and struggled to remove her bra. The minute after, the blonde girl was lying on a fur blanket, fully naked. She couldn't look more beautiful than that, Lexa thought.

"My thoughts about you were really… distracting, today." She said with a little rusty voice. It made Clarke smile.

"How about you show me what kept distracting you?" She whispered into Lexa's ear, slowly moving her hands between their bodies, caressing the brunette's firm breasts. She saw her bite her lower lips. Clarke felt a hand caressing her inner thighs and moving between her legs. She moaned, feeling them caressing her. She thought Lexa was about to slide a finger in her, but she got a little more surprised.

Lexa started moving, kissing her neck to her breasts, then to her hips. She opened Clarke's legs to admire her beauty and she had a little laugh, seeing the sky girl blushing. She liked seeing her in her nude form, she really was beautiful. She didn't make her wait any longer, she put her face between her legs and started licking and sucking. Clarke moaned again, feeling Lexa's tongue doing their job on her nether region. She wasn't surprised she was that good, according to the fact that she was one really horny woman and she had a long relation with another woman before.

Clarke's hand slipped to Lexa's hair and she opened her legs a bit more, begging for more. "Shit… oh God, Lexa." She swore, letting the girl driving her more than crazy. Then, she felt her fingers inside her and she almost scream. She only didn't because she bit the inside of her mouth. "Faster, please." The girl between her legs stopped doing her thing with her mouth to watch Clarke's face. She was trying to hold her screams and moaning, but there was no success.

Her fingers got slower as Clarke asked to go faster. Lexa liked to see the torture she was giving to the sky girl. She saw her body shivering and shaking. It made her smile. Clarke's hand were in Lexa's back and her fingers were digging through her skin. "Lexa." She begged, looking at her.

"Mhhh?"

"Stop that."

Lexa removed her fingers of Clarke, who looked at her with an offended face. "I didn't wanted you to… to stop. I… I want you to keep doing… it." She took a breath and looked at the young grounder. "Keep doing it. Please. But faster."

Lexa didn't answered to Clarke's request, yet didn't move an inch of her body. Clarke knew she wouldn't move – because all Lexa wanted was to torture her. She sighed and bit her lower lip. "I guess I'll have to finish myself alone, then." She said, lowering her hand between her thighs. Lexa was surprised – seeing her touching herself made her feel slightly mad. She couldn't let that happen. After a minute, when Clarke was about to come, Lexa removed her hand to replace it with hers.

Clarke came so hard she had to push Lexa back, holding herself as her body was violently shaking from her orgasm. Lexa, on her knees, looked at her body slowly stop shaking. Clarke was dripping on the blanket and the Commander was too, but in her trousers.

She wasn't going to be able to wipe Clarke's orgasm face from her thoughts. Ever.


	8. The priority

Clarke was in Polis since a week and a half and she was feeling better at Lexa's sides. Even though being romantically involved with the Commander has its disadvantages, it has its advantages too. By trusting the leader of the Sky people, Lexa had influenced a lot her people into respecting her. If someone was worth enough to be trusted by the Commander, her people must have too.

They were in bed, awaken since hours but appreciating this rare moment of intimacy. Some of Lexa's guard suspected something between the two leaders and she didn't deny it. The young ladies, of course, talked about letting some important Trikru members about the nature of their relationship. Of course, Indra knew it since the beginning and she was not very happy about it – she told Lexa once that she was disapproving her choices, but she'd follow her everywhere and will always guide her if needed.

"Clarke, you are lost in your thoughts." Lexa said, kissing slowly the blonde's girl cleavage. It always surprised to feel her so tender, because she was known from the sky people to be both ruthless and heartless. But she wasn't like that, the Commander was only just a mask to protect herself from showing others her distress and pain. She had responsibilities as the leader of her people, showing weakness could only affect her reputation. "You can talk to me." She said, insisting so Clarke could tell her what was on her mind.

"I'm glad this alliance is still standing between our people. It made us strong." She looked at her and smiled, kissing her nose.

"Is this the kind of thoughts crossing your mind after making love?" Lexa wrapped Clarke into her arms and pulled their bodies closer. "I would have hope something less… serious."

"Are you offended, Lexa?" She made a grin and chuckled a little. "Sometimes I forget you're just my age." It was said with a bit of humour.

Clarke saw the young leader join her lips into a small pout. The sky girl couldn't believe the Commander was pouting. "I would have loved to hear you telling me how I made you feel, instead." Lexa's cold fingers travelled from Clarke's waist to her lap, and then to her breast. Both were fully naked into the Commander's tent, where no one would even dare interrupt them.

The young blonde bit her lower lip, letting her hands slip into Lexa's unbraided hair. "You always make me feel great, you know that." She sighed and continued. "Actually, I was thinking of going in Camp Jaha. I missed my mom and seeing my friends and she made me want to see them again. And I haven't seen who I managed to save." She looked at Lexa's beautiful green eyes. "I need to do this for myself."

"I understand. I could send my warriors with you and perhaps join your journey." She added, continuing to play with Clarke's body.

"I would love to have your company, Lexa… but I don't think it'll be a good idea to come with me. I should see how things are going back there, how people feel towards grounders." She kissed slowly the girl's lips. "They could see you as a threat and I don't want you ending getting hurt."

"You are wise, Clarke of the Sky people. But my warriors are well trained and will protect me, even if they have to give their life to do so."

"Hey, shht." She cupped Lexa's face into her hands. "You have a lot of work on your hands here and the Commander should be seen amongst her people, not mine. You have duties to attend."

"How can a sky person could be so stubborn?" The Commander complained, caressing the blonde's arms.

"I have been trapped in space for all my life. My own mother betrayed her husband, my father… and I have been locked up for a crime I haven't committed. The minute I stepped on this Earth, I changed. I don't fear taking my own decisions, because I know consequences will be have changed too." She took a long breath and looked at the top of the tent. "And I no longer live by my people's stupid rules."

Lexa got out of the bed and crouched, searching for her clothes, while Clarke was looking at her beautiful body. The Commander was in a great shape, but there was one thing the sky girl didn't like: her scars. She had them all over her body and the idea that someone had to make them to her was making her crazy. She once told her about how she was feeling about her scars and Lexa replied that most of them were made while she was training with Anya. The warrior was rough on her, yet Lexa missed her more than anything. She confessed to Clarke that she was still feeling her presence sometimes – guiding her to make the right choices for her people. Anya was a great warrior and Lexa loved her like sister.

"Would you like to leave for Camp Jaha today?" The grounder said, putting her trousers and her t-shirt on her body. Clarke was almost sad she wouldn't have the best view of Polis until they'll get back into this tent.

"Not today, perhaps tomorrow or the day after." She rolled to the side of the bed and stand up. "I want to stay with you, just a little longer. I know they miss me, but it can wait."

"You don't need to make me a priority before your own people, Clarke." Lexa said, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"That's not really what I'm doing, Lexa. I decide to leave when I am ready to and that is after I enjoyed a good night of sleep with you." She smiled. "And I said sleep, _not sex_. I don't want to get there exhausted because you kept me up awake _three nights_ in a row."

"Then you shall stop teasing me…" Lexa said with a smirk on her lips. This girl was truly amazing and Clarke wished she had met her before everything happened with their territory war and fight against Mount Weather.

"Just the sound of me snoring would turn you on, you should learn to keep it in your pants sometimes… _Commander_." The blonde replied, doing the same facial expression than her lover's.

"I'm not like –"

"Yes, you are very much like that." She kissed her lover's lips and put her shirt on. "I fear we will never have a complete night of sleep before years. But hey, I'm not really complaining about it."


	9. The watch

Hello everyone! I know I haven't said how many chapters there will be for this story, but I am informing you that this will be the last one. I wanted to end this with a bit of fluff, so I hope you guys will be satisfied. I also hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate. If you have any request and would like me to write a story you thought about, that'll be my pleasure (after some considerations). Thanks again, you are all amazing!

* * *

After two weeks in Polis at Lexa's sides, Clarke decided the time finally came to leave the grounder's capital. She knew her mother and her friends were expecting her to give news in the next day and Clarke couldn't lie about how she really missed them.

She was in bed with Lexa and she was having a hard time getting some sleep – not because of sex, but because of nightmares. She had visions of dead people, again and again. She knew it was because of what she had done in Mount Weather. She knew killing everyone in that mountain wouldn't be without consequences. Sleep was one of them. She had her eyes wide open, looking at the top of the tent. She knew travelling would be rough on her, especially because she almost never had a good night of sleep while she was in Polis.

"Something is bothering you." Lexa whispered, hiding her face in Clarke's neck. They were cuddling and the blonde was, of course, the little spoon.

Clarke sighed and answered. "I have nightmares."

"Do you want me to help you change your mind?" She asked with a soft voice.

"If it doesn't bother you, yes." She moved a little bit to be on her back, Lexa's arms still around her. Lexa slowly kissed the blonde's lips with a tender kiss. If felt good, warm and reassuring.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Okay, then." Clarke felt the grounder girl nod and she started caressing inside of her thighs. Her touch was soft, yet the blonde knew she was probably just like that because she was still sleepy – but this wouldn't last very long.

Clarke let Lexa kissing her again, their tongues meeting and caressing each other. Even though she was tired and Lexa was touching her slowly, she quickly felt aroused and wanted the Commander to go straight to the point. "Lexa, finger me already."

Her only response was a little grunt and she felt Lexa pulling down her pants, along with her underwear. Her hand got between Clarke's thighs and the grounder wasn't surprised the sky girl was already dripping. Lexa thought about teasing her, but she knew she would get mad at her. All she wanted was Clarke to sleep well – and have a healthy sex life too.

She slipped two fingers inside the blonde and started moving back and forth. Clarke put a hand behind Lexa's neck and huff. "You're alright?" Lexa asked, looking at the blonde.

She smiled and answered: "Yes… keep going please." She arched her back when Lexa found her sensible spot and she closed her eyes, abandoning her body to the pleasure the Commander was giving to her.

After a few minutes, Clarke came and looked at Lexa with a sleepy smile. "Thank you. Would you like me to return the favor?" She proposed.

"No, we need to rest. Sleep well, Clarke." She said, kissing her forehead, but the sky girl was already sleeping. Lexa joined her a few seconds after.

* * *

Clarke woke up the next morning and got dressed. Lexa was already outside, probably ordering some warriors to prepare Clarke's bag and horse for her travel to Camp Jaha. After her morning routine, she got outside the tent and looked at the grounders… being grounders. Some were fighting, some were making exchanges and the youngest were running around the oldest. She would miss this sight after waking up every morning: she knew her people wasn't that crowded and things mustn't be the same after Mount Weather. She understood that some of the 100 reunited with their family, but some of them would still cry the death of their beloved ones. She knew Mecha station was the only one to reach the ground with almost no death. The other station was a mess and there was almost no survivors.

"Good morning, Clarke of the Sky People." Indra said, surprising the blonde. Clarke knew Indra was probably thinking that she could have killed the sky leader at least ten times before she could react – that was true.

"Good morning, Indra." She greeted her with a brief smile. She knew the scary woman wasn't there only to tell her to have a good morning, so Clarke was waiting for her to continue.

"You should follow me. _Heda_ is waiting for you in the war room." She informed Clarke.

She followed the Commander's warrior to the war room and she saw Lexa sitting on her throne. She was playing again with that goddamn dagger, but Clarke knew it only was a reflex of when she was thinking – nothing bad. The grounder's leader noticed the blonde haired girl and stood up.

"Clarke, everything you needed for your journey is ready." She was looking at her with a serious face and Clarke knew she was sad because she was leaving without her for Camp Jaha.

"Thank you, Commander." It sounded weird to address her with her formal title, especially when she was used to moan her given name. Clarke smiled and she saw Lexa's lip twitch into a small smile for the quarter of a second.

"Two of my highly trusted warriors will escort you to your people and make sure you get there safely." She sighed, looked at Indra and asked her to leave the tent in Trigedasleng. She wanted to have a moment alone with Clarke before her departure.

When the warrior woman finally got out of the tent after giving a long look to Clarke, Lexa almost thrown herself to the blonde and kissed her, cupping her face with her hands. It was always surprising how quickly the change from the Commander to Lexa happened.

Clarke enjoyed the kissed and almost felt guilty to pull back. "You will be missed here." Lexa said, looking into the blonde's magnificent blue eyes.

"Certainly not by Indra." She replied jokingly. "I will miss you too."

"Indra will miss you, I am certainly giving her free time when you are around me."

"Then I shall return to you before next week."

"I will be waiting for you, Clarke."

They both smiled at each other and shared few kisses. In this moment, Clarke didn't wanted to go at Camp Jaha: she wanted to be selfish and stay with Lexa. But she knew she couldn't do that to her mother.

"There is something I want you to keep in my absence." Clarke started. She looked down at her wrist and there was her father's watch. She removed it and putted it into Lexa's hands. Everyone knew that it was something really important for her – the last object that belonged to her father. "Keep it. I promise I will return to you."

There was a spark into Lexa's eyes. "I will keep it always on me, Clarke." She gave her a simple kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Clarke of the Sky People."

"I love you too, _Heda Leksa kom Trikru_."


End file.
